marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Wesker
Albert Wesker is the main antagonist of the hit Capcom series Resident Evil/Biohazard and sworn enemy of Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine of S.T.A.R.S. He appears in Marvel vs. Capcom 3 carrying on his appearance from Resident Evil 5 (Biohazard 5). Backstory Anyone who knows him will tell you that Wesker's true loyalty is power and how to gain more of it. A former Umbrella employee, he made many breakthroughs alongside his colleague William Birkin such as the G-virus and the Nemesis Parasite. He was eventually ordered by Umbrella to lure the S.T.A.R.S. team into the Spencer Estate, in order to test the newly created B.O.W.s that roamed the mansion. When Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine discovered his true motives, Wesker injects himself with a specially engineered virus and has the Tyrant attack him, which seemingly kills him. It was later revealed that Wesker survived and made it out of the mansion shortly before it self-destructed. The virus he injected himself with gave him superhuman strength and speed, the only visible mutation on his body was his cat-like red eyes, which he hid behind dark sunglasses. Wesker left Umbrella shortly after and mostly stayed behind the scenes during the events of Raccoon City and its destruction. He began working for another secret organization against Umbrella. The organization's purpose was to cash in on some of Umbrella's research. His first mission was to Russia where he ran into his old friend Sergei Vladimir, an old Umbrella employee himself. Wesker was later sent to Rockfort Island, where he came across Chris Redfield again. After facing off with him in an Umbrella facility in Antarctica, Wesker escapes once again. Weskers next move was to create a virus to release into the Earth's atmosphere. Teaming up with the beautiful Excella Gionne, he travels to Africa to access an old Umbrella facility in Kijuju. His actions attracted the attention of the BSAA and its agents Chris Redfield and Sheva Alomar. Although they were foiling his plans, Wesker managed to stay one step ahead of his enemies until they caught up with him at the airpad that housed his plane that would release Uroboros. After a battle around the plane and inside it, they crash landed in a volcano where Wesker allowed Uroboros to mutate him. In Wesker's last stand however he was defeated by his old enemy when they fired two rockets at him, killing him. Gameplay Wesker is shown to be very fast allowing him to quickly switch his position around the screen. He uses his Samurai-Edge Custom handgun as his long range attack. Also, Wesker can teleport off the attack in three different directions, and many of his moves come straight from Resident Evil 5. Due to this, he has an excellent melee range and strength and possesses multiple counter commands to maintain pressure on his enemies along with his teleports. Mastering Wesker is a difficult task due to how tricky how his commands work, especially with how his Phantom Move works. Once mastered however, along with his decent combos and noticeably high health, Wesker becomes one of the most formidable characters in the roster, to the point where he's nowadays considered one of the best point characters on teams. This is mainly due to his combo potential stemming from his knockdown attacks which can lead into his Samurai Edge Lower Shot OTG's which also make Wesker a viable assist, and his Samurai Edge Horizantal Shot is great for full screen punishes with the ability for him to special followup with a Phantom Move like with his Ghost Butterfly where again, can increase his combo potential. He even has a few X-Factor loops/infinites involving his Samurai Edge command normals. It should be noted that Wesker lacks command moves that are overheads, making him weak on mixups other than teleport cross-ups, and thus limiting his options on opening his foes' defenses. This can be an understatement however, as Wesker must first put his opponent under pressure and trick them into blocking too much so he can feint into retreats or throws, which is a staple for all characters who use mindgames. Despite the complications on his Phantom Move, a majority of his bread & butter combos tend to work in a simple manner. Coupled with his Samurai Edge Lower Shot OTG, he can inflict potentially powerful combos on anyone, with or without an assist. What's more, fully mastering his teleports can really get the edge on his opponent(s), with him controlling the match in tandem with a quick gun-type projectile and able to disrupt movements of all sorts. Because of such shenanigans, many players have decided on counters for Wesker's gameplan. In UMVC3, Wesker is ironically nerfed and buffed somewhat (moreso in terms of the latter) in that his health has decreased right to Ryu's amount. Now his glasses if shattered or removed give him a speed and attack boost, where Phantom Dance comes in handy for the latter. Combined with a Lv. 3 X-Factor this can give Wesker several chances for some of the biggest comebacks in a match, and one of the most powerful powered state exploits in the game. However, a small amount of counters are effective against him, such as Anti-Wesker teams, and overture zoning. Command Normals: *'Samurai Edge:' Wesker fires his gun, the Samurai Edge pistol, at his opponent, and can follow up with a Phantom Move teleport afterwards. He can fire straight ahead (Horizontal Fire), towards his oppenent's feet (Lower Shot) which can hit OTG, and downward from mid-air (Anti-Surface). Special Attacks *'Phantom Move:' Wesker with supreme speed invisibly teleports forward, or upward diagonally. In midair, he can warp forward, upward, or straight down, and can do it three times in one jump. *'Cobra Strike:' Wesker strikes the opponent with a single open palm. Taken from RE5. Does a simple knockdown. *'Ghost Butterfly:' Strongest finisher taken from RE5. Wesker thrusts both palms forward in a cross fashion, causing a wallbounce. You can input any button to perform an automatic Phantom Move. *'Jaguar Dash:' Based off of one of his moves in RE5 (Collide), dashes forward knee first into his opponent. Can followup with Jaguar Kick, but if not done so, Wesker will pass through his opponent. **'Jaguar Kick:' Followup to Jaguar Dash, Wesker does a jump-knee attack to launch his opponent. Can followup with a Cobra Strike for a three input combo. Originally called the Knee Cannon in RE5 and Jaguar Kick was originally a simple sideways push kick (similar to his Mustang Kick but without any step-in motion, more like his j.H/C). *'Mustang Kick:' Wesker's throw special that he can use to lead into full combos, guns the opponent on the foot, then kicks them with a powerful step-in sidekick. The L and M versions causes a hard knockdown while the H version causes a wall bounce. *'Tiger Uppercut:' Wesker's special reversal attack. If Wesker is hit during the counter's pose, he counters different attacks depending on which attack button is used. The L version counters normal and high physical attacks with Wesker countering with his standing S (the original Tiger Uppercut, and can start air combos/aerial raves from there), M counters low attacks with Wesker teleporting overhead and doing a palm attack from the otherside, and H counters beams & projectiles with Wesker back leaning on his foe from behind like with the M version. Both M and H versions wallbounce. Assist Attacks Hyper Combos *'Phantom Dance (Level 1):' A stronger version of his Collide attack from RE5, Wesker with his super speed dashes several times and rams through the opponent from several directions all around the screen. Shows a few similarities to Spider-Man's "Maximum Spider," and is often reffered to by fans as "Maximum Wesker." The dash directions seems to be controllable. Can be done in midair. *'Rhino Charge (Level 1):' Comes straight from Resident Evil 5, but is now a revesal/counter move in MVC3. Wesker with stiff-iron fingers thrusts at his opponent's chest and stuns them completely for a moment while they drop to the ground. One of the few Hyper Combos to do only 1 hit. Can counter any high/mid/low-level attack, though projectiles can hit him out of it. *'Lost in Nightmares (Level 3):' Wesker extends his palms outward, if he connects, he then executes several blows that 'tear up the air' with purple streaks of energy while warping back and forth before finishing with a quick Tiger Uppercut and reappearing in midair, slaming an active missile at the opponent. 'Air/comic book' tearing effects are similar to Deadpool's Cuttin' Time/Rock the Ripper and Haggar's Rapid Fire Fist; colored purple. X-Factor Missions #'Mission 1' - Attack using Cobra Strike #'Mission 2' - Attack using Tiger Uppercut #'Mission 3' - Chain a special move to a unique move #'Mission 4' - Perform a combo using a cancel #'Mission 5' - Perform an air combo #'Mission 6' - Perform a combo using Tiger Uppercut #'Mission 7' - Perform a combo with a wall bounce (mid-screen only) #'Mission 8' - Perform a combo with a crossover assist #'Mission 9' - Perform a combo using X-factor... (corner only) #'Mission 10' - Perform a special combo (corner only) Click here to see Wesker's Video Missions Titles * Bad to the Bone - Clear Arcade mode with Wesker on any difficulty * Virus Carrier - Clear Arcade mode with Wesker on Very Hard * Secret Maneuvers - Complete 5 missions with Wesker * Uroboros - Complete 10 missions with Wesker * Original Squad Leader - Use Wesker 30 times * Global Saturation - Use Wesker 100 times Changes in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 * Health decreased to 1,000,000. * Damage and speed increase as his sunglasses are completely shattered or removed. * Decreased startup of j.M. * Decreased float of Samurai Edge (Horizontal Fire). * Adjusted untechable time for all versions of Samurai Edge. * Phantom Move can be performed after Cobra Strike. * Decreased attack startup time of Jaguar Dash and increased active frames. * Increased damage of Jaguar Kick. * Increased hit box of Tiger Uppercut L and M. * Opponent cannot tech after wall bounce from Tiger Uppercut M and H. * Increased invincibility frame startup of Rhino Charge. * Additional damage scaling is added after a successful Rhino Charge, so damage is decreased on extra hits. * Additional hits can be added to Phantom Dance (ground and air versions) through rapid buttons presses. Theme Song 300px Wesker's theme is a remix of Wind of Madness, his second battle theme from Resident Evil 5. Trailer thumb|300px|left Special Quotes Trivia *He is the first official villain in the Capcom side to appear in MVC3, the second being Akuma. *He was confirmed during the Tokyo Game Show 2010, along with Spider-Man, Tron Bonne and X-23. *Wesker has an alternate color scheme that gives him a white suit and white coat (scientist getup, which also references a photo of him in a lab from Resident Evil) and a scheme that gives him white hair, blue coat, and a black undershirt (resembling Vergil). For Ultimate, he loses his Vergil alt. (since Vergil is in the game) and gets color schemes based off Gambit (sort of) and M. Bison, plus his pre-order DLC costume is his original S.T.A.R.S. uniform from Resident Evil 1. *His character theme is a remix of "Winds of Madness", his boss theme in Resident Evil 5. *His Level 3 hyper is called Lost in Nightmares (a DLC mission set before the events of the game; the Spencer Mansion incident with Wesker, as seen in flashbacks throughout RE5). The final attack in that hyper (where he throws a rocket at the opponent) is based off of the second fight with him in 5, where Wesker would occasionally grab rockets and hurl them at Chris and Sheva once things started to heat up. His medium (Panther Fang), heavy, and launcher attacks (Tiger Uppercut) are taken straight from his melee attacks in Resident Evil 5. The Cobra Strike and Ghost Butterfly specials also reference this, as do his front/back throws (respectively Mustang Kick and Windfall). *His Jaguar Dash and Tiger Knee are also taken from the fifth game—specifically, the the quick-time event where Wesker lunges at Chris at high-speeds, Chris blocks Wesker's Knee Cannon attack and retaliates with a fist to the face (knocking Wesker flat on his ass), only to then shake his hand in mild pain. *Rhino Charge (his counter/reversal hyper) is another one of his melee attacks from 5, while his Phantom Dance could be seen as a souped-up Collide. *His ending features him capturing the Marvel heroes and using them as test subjects for his Uroboros project. *Wesker has two attacks, Jaguar Kick and Tiger Uppercut, named after Adon and Sagat, respectively, from the Street Fighter series. *One of his opening lines is "There against three, a reference to RE5, where Chris and Sheva face off against Wesker and Jill (his line there was "I think the odds are fair, two on two.") *One of his winquotes references his infamous "COMPLETE GLOBAL SATURATION" line from RE5. *Wesker brandishes his Beretta 92F Custom "Samurai Edge" handgun from his S.T.A.R.S. days. As in RE5, this is the only firearm he carries on his person. *At the end of Wesker's MVC3 Lost in Nightmares Hyper Combo, a missile appears in his hand and he proceeds to throw it at his opponent. This may be a reference to the second to last boss battle in Resident Evil 5, where Wesker will occasionally stand near a munitions pile (unsurprisingly consisting entirely of missiles) and throw missiles at the player. Worth noting is the fact that if one were to shoot these missiles while Wesker was holding one (in Resident Evil 5, of course), he would be momentarily left vulnerable to the player's gunfire. It also shares its name with a Resident Evil 5 DLC called Lost in Nightmares. *In Japanese, he is voiced by Jouji Nakata. In English, he's voiced by''' D.C. Douglas', who reprises his role as Wesker from '''Resident Evil 5'. **Strangely enough, Kirei Kotomine's purple streaks from his Zekken (Ending Fist) attack and other moves in Fate/unlimited codes resemble Wesker's streaks from his 2B/M, j.B/M, Cobra Strike, Ghost Butterfly, Phantom Dance, Rhino Charge, Windfall, Tiger Uppercut (5S and reversal version), Mustang Kick and Lost in Nightmares. Coincidentally, both are voiced by Jouji Nakata in Japanese, as he is well known for villain roles. **Even more coincidentally, Capcom even licensed Fate/unlimited codes. *His win pose shows him looking away from the camera, only to quickly turn back and grab the bottom of the screen, apparently strangling the cameraman and breaking the fourth wall. *Wesker's 3rd alternate costume (blue coat and white hair) is a reference to Vergil, Dante´s elder twin brother. They share a similar fighting style (both teleport in combat), and they both consider humans as unworthy creatures and are always searching for more power. Said costume was removed in Ultimate, due to Vergil himself now being a playable character. *Albert Wesker is one of the sub-bosses at the end of story mode, powered by Galactus' cosmic powers, yet he only appears when playing as certain characters. Other sub bosses include (Cosmic) Doctor Doom, (Cosmic) Dormammu, and (Cosmic) Akuma. *His Phantom Dance hyper-combo is called "Maximum Wesker" by the fans, due to looking similar to Spider-man's Maximum Spider combo. It was even called such by Seth Killian while commenting on an MvC3 tournament multiple times. **Deadpool makes a reference to this when he wins against Spider-Man in Ultimate MVC3. "Hey, did you know that Wesker guy stole your Maximum Spider move? You were doing that back in Marvel Super Heroes! So... Gonna go kick his ass? Can I watch?" *Wesker's ending involves him capturing the weakened Marvel heroes after their battle with Galactus. He plans on injecting the Uroboros virus into their bodies and observe what happens. It is rumored to be a subtle reference to the Marvel Zombies comics. **Another reference to the Marvel Zombies comics is one of Wesker's lines in his ending in UMvC3, where he says "... should yield zombies to truly... marvel." *If one observes carefully, Wesker seems to be emitting a faint, smoky aura when he's standing still. *If Wesker's sunglasses are destroyed during battle or removed upon performing Phantom Dance, pressing the taunt button will have Wesker put a new pair on. Wesker's shades can also be restored when he's tagged out, then tagged back in at a later time. *Wesker shares the name of his Tiger Uppercut move with Street Fighter character Sagat. He also shares the move name Jaguar Kick with Adon, who is Sagat's apperentice and also is from Street Fighter. *Wesker's Windfall and Panther Fang are the only two RE5 moves to be normal attacks, with the former being a throw and the latter being his standing M. *Wesker has an interest in M.O.D.O.K's structure. He gives Jill orders to find him as a target which her pre-fight quote being "Target acquired", and after beating M.O.D.O.K himself, Wesker will say he's looking forward to "dissecting that ridiculously large brain of yours." *Wesker was shown alongside Spider-Man, because they both were geniuses who were infected and got their super natural powers. *If one looks closely during Wesker's Tiger Uppercut Reversal (L/A version), he'll lean backward if hit during his counter stance before hitting the opponent. This could be a possible nod to Neo from The Matrix, whom Wesker bears a resemblance to. Rhino Charge is another reference to The Matrix, borrowed from Agent Smith. *One of Wesker's line-up quotes is "Three against three", which is a variation of his line from Resident Evil 5 right before the battle against Jill and Wesker when he says "I think the odds are fair, two on two." *Wesker's post battle quote "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a world to saturate..." is a reference to his famous "Complete global saturation" line from Resident Evil 5, which has become the subject of an internet meme that even Wesker's voice actor,' D.C. Douglas', got in on with several joke videos on his YouTube account. Playing as Wesker 100 times also unlocks a title called "Global Saturation!". Gallery Albert_Wesker_MvsC3-FTW.PNG|Original Marvel vs. Capcom 3 artwork. marvel-vs-capcom-3-wesker-header-600px.jpg|Wesker in the MVC3 Opening 3 Wesker_Costumes.jpg|Marvel vs Capcom 3 alternate costumes. Cosmic_Wesker.jpg|Cosmic Wesker. weskss650.jpg|Wesker Wallpaper. Colors11.jpg|Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 alternate costumes. 7d6492813b04eb61c207cba3a985db21.jpg|S.T.A.R.S. uniform DLC wesker UMvC3.jpg|Wesker Vs Phoenix 396678_229159883831567_143032932444263_535457_1210670531_n.jpg|Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 Weker Wallpaper. 1dc4f98e59fe93b6bd8558810fe37bd8.png|Wesker Winning Pose. s_wesker00_bm_nomip_s_wesker00_bm_nomipout.png|Wesker Full Victory Pose wesker 1.png|umvc3 ending 1 wesker 2.png|umvc3 ending 2 Also See Albert Wesker's moves in Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds Albert Wesker's moves in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Category:Characters Category:Capcom Characters Category:MvC3 Characters Category:4th Wall Breakers Category:Evil Alignment Category:UMvC3 Characters Category:Boss Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Wesker Category:Rushdown Characters Category:Battery Characters Category:Resident Evil Characters